Season 0: The Lost Ones
by LightestDark
Summary: Three can attest for lifes cruel influence over life. And three journey to find answers to questions hardly answerable. Where will they be led? And after what they have been through, what will they do? Good? Evil? Is life truly that black and white?


I take full responsibility for this story. It is a fanfiction, but the first three chapters are planned out to be completely OC. And from there I will introduce the Naruto cast, and the story will develop.

I look forward to your responses.

Oh and I don't own Naruto. If I did. I wouldn't have the limbs left to write this, seeing as I would either be beaten, or glomped. So...yeah.

* * *

The lake water was really clear today. The sun reflected off of its surface, making it the perfect metaphor as a window to the heart of the lake. I settled back breathing in relentless breaths of the crisp, clean summer air. The dry grass conformed to my mold as I sat down, listening to the whistle of the gentle breeze that sang through the surrounding forest. The birds chimed in with the wind while a multitude of other, subtler, sounds acted as background instrumentals. It was a truly perfect day. If only the festival could have been held off till tomorrow; or preferably, forever.

It was painfully obvious that I would rather be here, alone, than with the others about to enjoy the monotonous joys of the annual festival. A useless tradition dating back to when the village was established. As the story went, it was in remembrance to a man. A friend to the chief settler who founded the village. He was the sole reason for the revolution. Apparently the established council had gotten corrupt, creating a system that controlled to much power over everyone. He warned people to fight for change, lest things get worse than they already were. Most wouldn't listen. One of the few who did, was his best friend, and the founder of the new village. He and his friend planned a revolt, with other stragglers who abandoned faith in their council. It took months for them to gather enough rebels to fight with them. To find those willing to fight for the same ideals of two men. The coup they had staged for never happened. They had not been inconspicuous about their plans, and the initiator of revolution was killed. The will of those who would stand against the council soon crumbled.

And so they gave up. They left the village without another word. As if they never existed. Around twenty of the rebels including the revolutionaries best friend, our founder, traveled until they found the perfect spot to settle down and create a new village. One that would stand for the same things that the founder, and revolutionary were once willing to fight for. It was that mans death at such a young age that prompted the festival of longevity. A remembrance to someone who died young in order to try and help his people.

Or so the story went. Who knew how much was true.

Whether it was true or not, I did not care. However, likewise, I did not care for the annual monotony. The boring repetition of something that digressed from a remembrance of a great man, to no more than an excuse for people to shirk off important responsibilities. It almost made me sick. But it was tradition, and my great grandfather would never forgive me if he knew I wasn't willing to celebrate the life of his best friend, and brother. So I accepted it, and went along every year.

The festival was a pain, as it involved everyone in the village. Everyone was responsible for something. The children and elderly were given wimple tasks. Decoration of flags and posters, hanging said decorations, knitting, and sewing. Of course those to young or old to accomplish even such menial tasks were simply expected to attend the event with the people responsible for them. Elderly were also given the task of working concession stands that never garnered enough attention to make them break a sweat. Others were given more annoying chores. Creating stands for the concessions, and creating concessions themselves. Stocking concessions for whatever stand you happened to ally yourself with. And then there was the monitoring of events, musicians, and play-writes.

All in all people liked it. And it never burdened anyone to greatly since they usually did what they had a talent for. There were separate shifts too. The festival was an event that took all day, and it would be unfair to have to work at it so long only to miss out on the fun yourself. This trade off is what made it worth while for the people. They would put their hours in, then use the rest of their day at the festival.

I worked as a moderator for events. They were interesting I suppose, for what they were, competitions that tested your skill in various areas. There was archery to test accuracy. Races to test speed and endurance. Wrestling to test strength. And general weapons training. These events served a double purpose, as it was fun for people and kept them well trained and healthy.

I hated my job. I felt like I was raising an army of potential fighters to beckon under my command if the need ever arose. I didn't like that responsibility. It made me sick. Which was only the icing on the cake, as my sensitive senses did a fine job as it was with all the smells and sounds that bombarded my at all times. I wondered sometimes how the others could go around unaffected. I simply couldn't believe that I was the only one affected by the overwhelming sensations around us.

It is those sensations that drove me here. In a place so calm and serene. A place that wasn't a mayhem of sounds and smells. I had been up since before sunrise to help with the random stragglers to make sure everything would be ready for today. Then at sunrise it began. The lights of the town blazed as people woke for their eventful day. I stood at my post, ready but unwilling, to monitor the events in any and all ways that I could. As I was attuned to all the events, I often acted as trainer to the less than talented few.

No sooner than minutes after the lights turn on did they begin to dwindle as the light of the sun replaced the need. People swarmed into the streets. I could always tell when people started arriving at the scene, as my senses would immediately burn. Every year, at the first sight of arrival, the concession stands would begin preparation. Food cooked, music played, plays conspired, and general noncommittal chatter would burn throughout the event grounds. It was a sensation that at one time I may have even enjoyed.

There were three shifts in the day, each six hours long. I detested every minute of mine. I just wanted it to be over, and all I could keep focused on were the silent sounds of the forest that awaited me here. The one place where I would escape too when things simply overwhelmed me. The thoughts of coming here hindered me as I worked. I could tell my attitude was annoying more than one person, but what could I do? On all mental accounts, I was not there. Any of my physical being acted accordingly. On multiple occasions I found myself being dragged out of a daydreamed stupor by attendees who needed my assistance in one useless fashion or another.

It astounded me how helpless people could be. Always needing some sort of guidance. It irritated me that people couldn't at least try to do it on their own. Once, that was it, then they quickly jump to me for advice. Maybe it was perspective was skewed, biased even. All the events came so naturally for me, I simply couldn't understand their lack of understanding. If they didn't spend so much time complaining about how hard it was, and tried for once, I was sure they would have picked it up on their own. Yet year after year they wouldn't try. And it seemed as if those who couldn't get it, never would, for my advice fell on deaf ears. They didn't want advice. They wanted some magic power that gave them the ability. And that was the one thing I wouldn't actually do for them. Even if I could.

Six hours of the same stupidity. Every year. Then ten more. At least I wasn't working those hours. Still, I knew that I wouldn't come back here had it not been for my wife and daughter. They loved the festivals so much. The only thing that hurt my senses more than the festival, I can say in all honesty, would be the feelings I would hold if I let them down. So I agreed to go with them every year. Under one condition, that I would be allowed to have a couple hours of peace before being dragged back. This worked out perfectly as they liked getting extra sleep before going anyway. Out of anyone that I knew in this village, they were the two hardest workers in their respective duties to make sure the festival was in order before it began. They deserved the sleep. And I couldn't disappoint them by not going with them after all they put into it for my my sake.

I came here after my shift. Trying to throw away all the sensations of the festival before I had to come back and endure it all again. This was easier said than done however, as the immense smells and sounds seemed to dig their mark into my brain. Despite not being anywhere near the event grounds it felt as if I was right there. I felt as if it would be all to easy to simply go crazy.

The colorful lanterns that surrounded the grounds, only to be used after light bled away, and until then, primarily decoration. The salty and sweet intermingling smells of various meats and sweets that permeated the air. The sounds of chatter that blended hopelessly into the sound of gentle music in the background. My senses hurt just by thinking about it.

I didn't want to waste my time however, thinking. So I did what seemed only logical and attempted to shut down my brain for minimum functionality. This seemed to work as minutes later everything seemed to blend together in a warm sea of silence. I had since laid sprawled out on the grass near the waters edge. The warmth penetrated my being and I felt as if I was being caressed by heavenly bodies. Even the sounds of the forest dimmed. They seemed faint, yet ever present with the warmth. Perfection seeped back into the moment as the festival was no longer the center of my thoughts. Then again what thoughts were I having? There were none. I was simply basking in the glory of the world. Celebrating the true meaning of longevity.

Euphoria, thats the only word that could perfectly describe my surroundings. I was lost in a wave of perfection. And that made it more simple for me to fall into sleep. It was the last thing I meant to have happened but I welcome it with open arms. I only got this level of peace when I was here, so there was no way I would reject it. Besides, I still had well over an hour before I had to be home. What could a little nap hurt?

I can almost pinpoint the time when my mind fell away from consciousness. It was odd. Everything felt so surreal. My dreams which seemed to slide from one to the other as if I was watching a series of short plays. I felt so aware during all of it, yet I could tell they were dreams.

I dreamed of other lands, of other people. It was amazing. All that I was was completely unknown to me. The people I saw, nobody I recognized from my village. The places, locations that I never could have been since I had never left the village. It was awe-inspiring. The dreams built both regret and hope within me. Hope that there was more to the life that I had grown so tired of, and accustomed too. Then there was the regret. A deep regret that bred other kinds of regret. I knew with the life I had built it would be impossible to change. With a life built on the foundation of tradition, there was no way we could move on to new and potentially better things. This I knew my wife and daughter wouldn't allow. And thats one of the off shoots of regret that I felt. I never wanted to see my family as tools used to hold me back. Weighing me down into a lifestyle that I was quickly growing to hate. It wasn't their fault, for everything in my life had been according to the decisions that I made. The only blame could fall on me. Still, with even the remotest thoughts of them like that congregating in my head, I hated myself.

Then theres the other part that bothered me. We were becoming the exact thing that we ran away from. A society bent so rigidly on tradition and our fundings that we created a lifeless cycle for ourselves. Nobody wanted to leave. Nobody wanted to change. Nobody wanted anything other than what they were told to want, told to need. We were trapped by ourselves. Trapped by our own traditions into a cycle of life that could only lead to the same future that was the cause for the creation of this village to begin with. This fact was the most horrific.

I didn't want that kind of life for my family.

I could feel my senses coming back to me as an abnormally strong gust of cold wind washed over me. I sat up slowly and shook my head to focus. After feeling like I had woken up enough I looked around to notice the features of the sky had changed. It was not as light out as it was earlier and a hint of orange encroached upon the horizon, signaling that I had slept much longer than I had intended.

I lifted myself off the no longer sun bathed grass and flicked loose strands off my clothing. I felt refreshed from the sleep, despite the seeming lack of it due to the dreams that occupied their majority. Then there was the feeling of dread that I beat into myself for being late to meet up with my family. They were going to be pissed that I arrived late, assuming they hadn't left without me already. I turned my back to the lake, trying not to think of the definite scolding I would get from my daughter and stalked into the forest ahead of me.

The green of the trees astounded me as did the quiet of the forest. It was surprising how much could have changed during my nap. The birds no longer sang, the sun no longer blessed the earth with its radiance. But above all the wind got more violent. No longer blessing the trees with its melodic breath as it was trying to blow the leaves off. It wasn't until a little into the forest that I noticed the wind gradually picking up along with the chill that followed it. I wondered if the same wind was torturing the festival. That made me happier. I stood for a while watching as the wind succeeded and handfuls of leaves began fluttering down with the wind.

My hair tried to follow the wind as I walked against it. I took the short route to my house and watched the scenery as I went. Trees, green trees turning slowly but surely less as the wind scared them in its rage. Leaves tumbled through the sky and along the ground as if converging upon a point. The scene was much more ominous than a pile of leaves ever should be. The walk took the better part of fifteen minutes and I exited the forest to enter right behind my house. My beautiful two story pile of walls. I hated it, it was so plain. Every room mimicking the other, with their only noticeable differences being the separate objects that defined the rooms purpose. The outside was no better. Very generic flat walls, painted a white color that had the slightest hint of green imbued into it, and a brown ceramic tiled roof. It looked like every residential house in the village. This fact only stood out even more due to the fact that so many residential houses were crammed together on each little street.

I slid open the back door, stepped inside and closed it behind me.

"Karin?! Asuka?! You guys home?" I shouted through the house, my voice permeating its thin walls. I waited for a reply, and I got one. Silence. They had not waited for me. I cringed, knowing that they were going to be angry with me. But even in knowing this I knew I could not make it any worse, so I slid my shoes off by the door and decided to stay a while. I stepped from the back room into the living room in front of me, and taking a sharp turn to the right to enter the kitchen. Despite how much I hated this place, I loved it. It was mine, and it had the essence of my family drilled into it. Everything from the pictures to the furniture that dotted the rooms.

I walked to the cupboard grabbing a glass before going to the sink to fill it half empty with water. I sighed and took a gulp, just then noticing a note left on the counter, no doubt left for me. I abandoned the cup, not understanding why I had been drinking it anyway. I hate water. Its tasteless and only bearable when its ice cold. I walked over to the note and picked it up, eying it as if would grow a mouth and yell at me itself. I read it.

We went on without you, dad.

We waited for a while, but

mom said that if we waited any

longer that the good snacks

would be taken.

I really wanted to go with you!

I felt myself die on the inside. It wasn't until I read this did I notice how dismal the lighting was in the house. I knew they would be disappointed in me, but the fact that my daughter wrote the note really tipped me off on just how upset they were. Through my entire life, I have never been good at handling my emotions. And it was times such as these when I hoped the most that they knew just how much I loved them. They are after all the only thing tying me down to this forsaken village.

I sulked out of the kitchen, not much in the mood for anything other than getting out of the cold that crept into the house, both from the outside and the note. I walked immediately to the table in the center of the living room and sat on my knees, folding the blanket that had been laid over it onto my lap.

I stared into the wall towards the front of the house. The door that they walked out of cursing my name. I could hear the pain in their voices as they came to a concentrates as to whether or not leave without me. And I stared, numbly, at the door. For nothing in particular. I wasn't waiting for them. I wasn't waiting for anything. I simply sat and stared blankly at the door. No thoughts, no emotions. Complete and utter indifference directed at the front door. I don't know how long I sat this way but eventually my legs started to go numb and I decided to go for a walk.

I jumped, unenthusiastically, from under the table and walked to the back door, slipping on my shoes and coat that I wore during the cold season. I slumped my way to the front door and outside, taking note of the change in my surroundings. The sky had been painted and array of reds and the streets were dark, however not dark enough that it would hinder my vision. This was made better by the fact that there were lanterns hanging sporadically from upper level balconies. The most notable change was the cold. It had receded, as did the wind. How long ago it had stopped wasn't something I knew, nor cared to know.

I stood outside, unmoving for a handful of minutes, trying to decide which direction to walk. I was upset with myself, and didn't want to make it worse by seeing their faces yet, so I decided that whichever way I walked, it would have to be away from the festival. So I walked to the left, which led away from a direct path to the event area, but through a series of winding side roads led to the event area too. Just in the unlikely case I decided to change my mind, it was a possibility.

I walked past house after house noting each one in turn. They were so empty now. Everyone was still at the festival, faking homage to a man long past. I would never get over that. It was one more explanation for why I thought this village was quickly becoming something it once stood in rebellion against. I moved my thoughts away from the festival, lest I let it control me. I kept walking. Past houses and mores houses, unending houses, identical houses.

I walked this way, turning down allies and side streets that took me further away from the festival, for half an hour. It wasn't until then that I decided to go to the festival. They may be mad now, but at least if I had gone to meet them they might have easily forgiven me. I was being stubborn, and I criticized myself for not realizing earlier. So I looped around, this time heading towards the festival. As I walked the lights on the buildings became more and more pronounced, indicating that night was creeping ever closer. This also meant that there was little time to get there. The festival would end at midnight and that was only a couple of hours away. If I wanted to share time with my family I would have to speed up, knowing that it was at least a half hour walk from where I now stood.

I picked my pace up to a jog. Thinking with every step, hoping that they didn't hate me for letting them down. Lights passed and I turned down new alleys that I knew would turn me back toward the event grounds. I began breathing harder as adrenaline coursed through me and the air around me once again dropped in temperature. This was very odd for this time of year and I could not understand it. I went on, picking up speed until I was running. Feeling my adrenaline increase and the cold of the air biting down harder and harder on my lungs.

I slowed to a slow walk now. Another thought twisting my mind. If they did leave already, then there was no need to wear myself out. Then again, if not, then hopefully I would catch up to them. Either way, it didn't matter. I would meet with them eventually, and thats what mattered. Besides, the increasing illumination from the lanterns told me I was at least going the right direction. And that I would probably meet them in no time.

I turned down another alley when I felt another chill run down my spine. Bit it was a different chill. One that I hadn't expected to be so...cold. It stopped me dead in my tracks, and I looked around me. I saw nothing. I was alone, in an alleyway, on my way towards the festival. I kept going.

With each step it grew lighter, telling me that I was getting closer, for the closer to the festival grounds you got, the more concentrated the lanterns were. This aspect likewise created panic within me. Not because of my family, but because of what else was missing. Where there is something so common to you, the second it changes even remotely, it stands out to you. The music, I don't know why I noticed only now, but I couldn't hear it at all. If I was really getting closer like I had though, then I should have heard it by now, and it should be growing in volume. The ominous air thickened around me and I thought I might suffocate.

So I pushed further. Ignoring the signs that may have told me I was going the wrong way. With every step I took, and didn't notice the sound of music, I grew that much colder. Finally I approached and ally with a string of lights and I knew it was only another right turn till I was within eyesight of the event grounds. I stopped however, as a familiar chill shook me...so cold. I trembled with the thought. Why was there no music? Why could I hear nothing? Was it later than I thought it was? Was the festival over?

None of that made sense though. If It was over the lights would have been turned off. Since they were not, it meant it was still going. This made the lack of music deafening to me. I stared just in front of me, when something caught my eye. It looked like the outline of a man. He seemed to be staring at me. I didn't move and neither did he. I squinted my eyes the second I thought he shifted his stance. He was pointing at me, and I became confused.

I looked down at myself and saw nothing out of the ordinary, so I looked back. At nothing. The man was gone. Where did he go? What was he pointing at?

I walked forward nearly tripping over a rock, and looked back just to be sure. And I saw what he had been pointing at. It was not me, it was him. Some man lying in the middle of the road. I cursed myself for not noticing before and bent over to help him

"Hello, guy? Are you alright." I spoke with genuine compassion. After all I kind of just kicked him in the face. He was unresponsive, so I pocked him, and leaned away. Trusting that if he was simply past out drunk, he would come out swinging. Still nothing. I leaned his head to the side, really disgusting myself. There was a crusty liquid drying to the side of his mouth. Vomit.

I leaned my head away for a breath. I hated dealing with drunks. I pulled his body into a more intense spot of light and rolled him over onto his back. I looked into his eyes, and for a while it didn't register. They were open. As well as his mouth. I also found out that it hadn't been vomit drying to his face, unless it just so happened that he had vomited blood. I panicked and through myself away as if he had a contagious disease. Looking over his body I found many areas on him that seemed to be saturated in blood.

Was this a murder? Here? That thought made me fear for my wife and daughter. I hoped they were ok.

I got close to him again lifting a sleeve up to his shoulder to observe one of the blood spots. Blood trailed down his arm and pooled into his hand. It was mostly wet, but it was beginning to dry as the blood had on his mouth. That wasn't the odd part however, the blood had no source. There was no wound, only a mark to show there had been one. It almost looked like it could have been someone else's blood, but highly unlikely due to the natural placement of it. I lifted a pant leg to see the same thing. Trails of blood seemingly coming from nowhere. I checked his chest and back for the same conclusion. This man appeared to have bled immensely, and yet there were no marks, no wounds. Even more than that, his face was serene, as if he was finally to be free of it all.

I quickly tossed that thought aside. They all loved it here. As far as I knew, I was the only one who was unhappy in anyway by being stuck here.

Thoughts flooded my brain. If this was what stopped the festival, then why was the body still here? Undisturbed until I came along. It would make sense for the civilians to go home, but the council and their task enforcement squad should have been here discussing this. They were the ones who dealt with situations that no one else could. This was the first possible murder I had learned of, let alone seen, to have happened here. It was eerie.

I picked myself up and walked away from the body. I needed to know if there were any others still around who may have witnesses what went on here. I couldn't see anyone, yet as there was a handful of concession stands in my view, they could of easily been behind them. I walked through the closest noticing an elderly couple inside. They appeared to be sleeping.

They were smiling deeply. The old woman laid in his lap and he had both a hand through her hair, and another on her shoulder. A disturbing shock through me and I was paralyzed. It couldn't be. Why would it have happened to one person, let alone three? They were laying within each others grasps, bleeding, and dead. I inspected the visible blood trails to find once again they did not lead to any physical wounds. This mystery was beginning to take a toll on my emotions. I felt angry, scared, sad, and confused. There was a mound of questions in front of me that, as the night moved on, only piled higher.

I looked at the two. Comforted, even in death, in each others loving embrace. The look of serenity misplaced in the current circumstance. They were both bleeding from head to toe, and dead. What could they possibly have been happy about.

I walked out of the stand and stood in the event square. The immense lighting making everything easy to bare witness too. The sight blew my mind. I had never seen anything on such a grand scale as this, let alone seeing it on a small scale... except for what I had just seen in the past five minutes. A completely new phenomenon. I collapsed to my knees. Such an event as this, with no warning, no understanding. But I had to know, so I got up.

I walked through the square, passing bodies by the dozen. It seemed as if they all just dropped where they stood. All afflicted from whatever it was that came upon so suddenly. The same serene expressions painted across everyone in the square, as if they had just been through the most magical nights of their lives. I didn't need to inspect them. The lighting aloud me to see everything very clearly. It seemed I would have to get used to seeing the dead bodies of people I knew, good people.

I stalked through them, hoping doubtfully in the back of my mind that they were ok. I didn't care about anyone else in comparison. If they lived, I would be happy. And as I walked the grounds, I didn't see them. And for once, I felt a sense of happiness ease onto my shoulders. I was happy, but still confused. Who did this? What did this? Also where were Karin, and Asuka? Did they go back home?

I decided to go back. And I that instant pain grabbed my heart. Hard enough to take my breath. Painful enough to bring me to tears. I collapsed by her, and tears ran uncontrollably down my features. She was in the back. My wife, Karin, lay peacefully against the ground. As if she simply stopped to take a nap. I held up her closest hand and placed it gently on my cheek. She looked so happy in death. Much happier than I ever could make her. I placed her hand down and buried my face in the small depression at the base of her neck. I stayed there for an unknown amount of time. I couldn't fathom this. As horrible as this already was, it could only mean even worse was to befall me. And I didn't want to see it through. Everyone was gone. She would be no exception. As I lay in my dead wifes embrace I remembered all the times we shared. Suddenly knowing all the things I had done wrong, and the ways I could of made it all better. But it was impossible now. And still a topic I avoided. I didn't want to think about it. I knew how bad it would hurt, for it was the one thing that I knew I did right with her.

I would never hear her voice. There was never going to be the cheerful hug that let me know she would forgive me. She could never forgive me now.

I got up. I needed to know where she was no matter how much it was going to hurt.

"ASUKA." I cried out in tears. Yet also trying to sound strong for her sake. "Daddy is looking for you."

I turned in a circle not knowing what to expect. Nothing. No silver light to lead me to her. I tried calling again.

"Asuka. I'm sorry for today. I wanted nothing more than to make you happy. I know how bad I messed up."

I searched through the crowd of the dead again and again, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?"

I looked into the sky. It was getting late. The stars were out. A cool breeze brushed by and it calmed me. I continued to stare into the sky. Emotions blurred.

"Just tell me where she is." I spoke to no one. My voice heavy. And they heard. My spine froze, and I knew he was there. If I could find him, I would find her. I walked towards the cold. The closer I got, the more I felt as if my body would fall into shock. I exited the event square and rounded a couple of streets. After a few minutes of walking I realized exactly where I was headed. I knew where she was. Home. She went back for me. I ran as fast and as hard as my physical being would allow me. In no time I was in from of my house. In front of her. Sitting, staring blankly off the front porch. Her hands settled into her lap, holding up her head. She must have gotten home shortly after I left. And I had a new reason to hate myself.

"Asuka." I spoke as I walked towards her. "I have failed you in every way possible. And now I will never hear your voice again."

I Sat next to her and embraced her in my arms. Her blood soaked into my clothes and I didn't care. Whatever happened tonight, it took my baby girl, and I never wanted to let go of her ever again. I held her head against my shoulder and did he only thing that came to mind. I talked.

"Remember the time you made me promise to come home from work early cause you had a surprise for me? Then as always I had to stay late to catch up on work that didn't even belong to me, since my partners are so useless. You were so mad at me. It wasn't until before I went to bet that I had realized why. It had completely slipped my mind. And even now I can never forgive myself for making you cry. It was my birthday, and you had planned a surprise party. A party that you planned all by yourself, for me. It was the sweetest thing I could have ever asked for, and I ruined it by not even remembering my own birthday. I still never got to hear you forgive me for that one."

I stopped speaking, if only cause I was choking on tears now. I rocked her back and forth in my arms. Hoping, praying, that she would magically open her eyes and be okay. And a wind blew by. It startled me by bringing her smell to my nose. And I could swear I hear the words "I forgive you" floating somewhere on the wind. I cradled her tighter, my tears further staining her dampened clothes.

I stared up, and saw him. The figure of a man. Pointing. And I knew it wasn't at her. I laid her onto the porch, gently brushing away straggling hairs from her face. I would accept it now.

The second I let go of her my body wrecked with pain. A searing burning heat that contrasted with the cold I had felt all day. I fell to my knees and clawed at the ground. It felt as if my insides were melting, and I couldn't help but wonder. Why did it hurt this bad? They all looked so peaceful. I felt the cuts then. Randomly cutting deep gashes into my body. And the blood spilled from them, coating me in its own warmth. A gash opened up on my forehead, or at least it felt like it. Upon inspection I only felt a trail of blood leading to nowhere.

I looked up to the shadow, but it was gone, and I coughed a wave of blood. This was accompanied by more and more gashes opening up on my body. The pain fell through me until it got to the point where I felt as if my body couldn't possibly feel anymore pain. And I was proven wrong. A gash opened across my midsection deep enough to have cut me in half except for my spinal cord. The pain scorched for a split second before I went numb.

My body jerked up and backwards. I stumbled and came crashing down on the stairs, no more than inches away from her now. I couldn't even feel the blunt force that impacted me, especially the stair that most likely crushed the back of my skull. I couldn't move my body at all. I was completely paralyzed now. I stared into the sky watching clouds whisk by, saddened by the fact that she wasn't able to watch them with me. Blood poured from my invisible wounds and coated my eyes in red.

I wished more than anything to have had another chance to make her happy. To make them happy. I was never enough for either of them. I knew that. But now I would never have the chance to fix it either. I wished we could be together in the end. If there was an afterlife, it would only be complete with them by my side.

And the last thing I saw before darkness were those red clouds. The red clouds that I would grow to hate.

"I'm sorry Asuka. I couldn't do anything for you. Nor you Karin."

Darkness swirled around me and I could feel my body falling into the abyss. With only seconds left I did what I felt was the most important. The one thing that I would have ever done at my death bed. The only thing I would of thought to say.

"Please forgive me."

* * *

Well this is chapter one. How did you guys like it? It probably could of used more work. I know it could of actually. But I think its good.

I look forward to your reviews. Thanx for reading.

I promise to work on the second chapter and have it up sometime before the end of January.


End file.
